You Will Remember!
by NaruSasulover15
Summary: Summary is inside. I'm would like to thank donthateapreciatexyaoix for suggesting the title for the story! Pairing - NaruSasu


**Okay dokie, here's another new story! I was watching a play through of a scary game when i thought this up. This is going to be a horror/romance story again but it's gonna be a little different. Read the summery below to find out.**

**Summary: He was considered a hero to his friends, not his own people. His death date had been set, everything was prepared. Tsunade had tried everything to stop it but she couldn't. He was executed. But, his name is written in the history books. Who wrote them? The hero's lover, Sasuki Uchiha did. Naruto Uzumaki was the hero's name. Naruto was a hero in his own right and his friends believed that too.**

**Now, 1 thousand years later, Sasuki is re-born as Sasuke Uchiha, a rich boy who has millions of fan girls and lots of friends. Naruto, though, wasn't re-born but is tied to this world as a spirit. Sasuke doesn't remember his past life and has no idea that he knew Naruto from that past life. He knows about Naruto from what he's read in the history books but that's about it. **

**But after a while, things start to get strange, Sasuke keeps seeing a ghostly figure of what looks like a ninja of some sort but he shrugs it off as an illusion. What happens when the ghostly figure turns his pleasant dreams...into nightmares of that past that he's forgotten? **

**So, basically, that's the summary. **

**I hope you enjoy the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Prologue**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It was a day like any other for Sasuke; walking to school with his friends, getting hounded by fan girls and getting top grades in just about everything.

It was a great afternoon and it was just about time for the last class of the day so Sasuke put his lunch box in his bag and started heading off to his next class he had with his friends Kimmimaro and Suigetsu.

But as Sasuke walked, he failed to see a shadowy figure that was right beside him as he walked by.

_Why can't you see me?_

The whisper fell on deaf ears as Sasuke kept walking with his head phones on, listening to a song on his IPod.

Once he arrived at his class, Suigetsu called him over. He was grinning like an idiot. But still, not a single person noticed that ghostly figure at the back of the class.

The shadowy figure was transparent; you could see right through it but the outline of the figure was there and if you looked closer, you could see the faint outline of a face.

It looked as if the figure was crying. It had a sad look on his face.

_You really don't remember, do you? _

Sasuke caught that whisper and turned his head. No one was there.

"Oi Sasuke, what is it" Suigetsu asked.

"I thought i heard a voice...i must be hearing things" Sasuke turned back around just before the teacher arrived.

"Okay class, today's class, we will be continuing on reading about Naruto Uzumaki. Can anyone remember who his lover was from the last class?" Kakashi Hatake, the teacher asked.

A few hands shot up including Sasuke's.

"Sasuke, tell us what you remember from last class including the name of Naruto's lover" Kakashi said.

"Yes sir. Naruto Uzumaki's lover was Sasuki Uchiha. They had been lovers since they were 12 up until Naruto's execution which was when they were 21. When they were 13, Sasuki had left Naruto to kill her brother whose name is unknown at the moment but came back straight after she got her revenge.

Naruto had the Demon Fox Kyuubi sealed in him at birth by the legendary fourth Hokage who was Naruto's father. We stopped there at last class because the bell rang" said Sasuke as he sat down.

He then heard that faint whisper again.

_Sasuke, remember, remember what you forgot_

The young Uchiha turned his head again but saw nothing. Sasuke sighed.

'I must be hearing things...it's the only explanation' he thinks as he turns to face the window. As he does, he sees someone staring back at him.

The face is contorted with anger. It looks like a girl's face. Sasuke gasps softly and closes his eyes before opening them again.

The face is gone.

'I'm seeing things...i must be. That face was an illusion' little does Sasuke know is that the face was Sasuki Uchiha, Sasuke's inner self.

Sasuki is Sasuke from the past life.

The bell rings 50 minutes later and when everyone is out of the classroom, the figure appears again. A red light forms around him as the figure gains colour.

_Sasuke Uchiha, i will make you remember, even if i have to invade your dreams and turn them into nightmares._

_YOU WILL REMEMBER_

**A/N: CLIFFY! Holy Jeebus, that ending was a little...unnerving. The way i pictured him saying 'you will remember' just added to the horror. Anyway, like it? Hate it? Reviews are very much welcome, constructive criticism will be used to make this story a whole lot better but no flamers or haters of yaoi...yes, this is going to be yaoi...somehow – NaruSasulover15**


End file.
